No me Quiero Enamorar
by Livert-Girl
Summary: HAÔxPILIKA..YÔHxTAMAÔ Hao, Yoh y Tamao han viajado a Hokkaidô pra visitar a los ainus, en su ospedaje en ese lugar Pilika enpesara a sentir algo por el shaman de fuego pero no puede decidirse ¿Acaso estara Enamorada?.ºCÀP.Nº2º
1. Conosiendote

_**:NOTAS INICIALES: **Primeramente Shaman King no me pertenece ni sus personajes sino al Señor Takei….¡Hola! je-je yo que decía que Pilika solo era para Len y miren con lo que salgo un HaoxPilika pero es que no pude resistir la idea de hacer uno ijijijij y pues aquí lo tienen…Hao, Yoh y Tamao visitan a Horo-Horo, Pilika y Maryi(es una prima de los ainu y tiene 21 años es de pelo negro y bla, bla ,bla) ahora sheken…y dejar reviews….yo asecto de todo……._

_**ºNO ME QUIERO ENAMORARº**_

_**:CAP.Nº1: CONOCIENDOTE:**_

Los gemelos Asakura junto con la peli-rosa viajaban en rumbo a Hokkaidiô, es la isla más septentrional y la segunda más grande del archipiélago japonés. Está situada entre el mar del Japón (mar Oriental) al oeste, el mar de Ojotsk al norte, y el océano Pacífico al este. Ellos llegaron por fin después de tanto viaje. Hao había cortado su cabello hoy le llegaba mas debajo de los hombros, ellos viajaban en un pequeño tren que los llevaría donde los agnus (N.A: No se si se viaja en tren para ir ahí pero así ira je-je n3n).

-Pronto llegaremos-dijo el shaman de fuego viendo por la ventana todos los lugares que se distinguían.

El viento sonaba con fuerza y el frió se asía sentir con vigor.

Hao había cortado su cabellera un poco, hoy solo le llegaba mas debajo de los hombros contaba con 17 años de edad al igual que Yoh; Tamao tenia 16 años y estaba casada con el shaman de los audífonos naranjos, y no solo eso la pli-rosa tenia 3 meses de embarazo; eso si que había puesto muy feliz al futuro padre.

Hao por su parte quería conseguir a una mujer fuerte y decidida bueno a una mujer divina y perfecta; aunque para Yoh y Tamao eso de no querer tener una mujer bueno normal era mentiras.

-¡Oigan ya llegamos!-le decía Hao a al pareja.

-Haaa…tan pronto llegamos-bostezo el castaño riéndose.

-Ya es hora-dijo tamao débilmente.

-Si ya es hora de bajar del tren amor-le dijo pucheriando el castaño dulcemente.

-Dejen de cursilerías–y bajemos ya-dijo molesto el peli-largo fastidiado.-ji-ji-ji no te enfades-le respondió riendo el shaman de audífonos ayudando a su esposa.-ba!...no tienen remedio-les dijo el shaman cruzándose de brazos.

_-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-_

Minutos después…llegaron a la casa de los ainus;-¡Hola!-llamo el castaño de cabellera corta.-En lo que ustedes están aquí aburriéndose yo iré a dar un paseo no quiero morir de aburrimiento-dijo el shaman yéndose.

-Joven Hao-dijo preocupada la pali-rosa.

-Hao!-dijo preocupado su gemelo rascándose su cabeza.

-Si, si no quemare nada-dijo el shaman del fuego.

Hao se marcho en el extenso bosque del lugar mientras la pareja alfil tubo la respuesta a sus llamados.

-¡Hola!...¡Yoh, Tamao que sorpresa!-les saludo la prima de los celestes.

-¡Maryi hola!-les saludaron alegres.

-Miren cuanto han crecido y haaa están esperando un bebe-dijo muy feliz-¡Felicidades!-le dijo muy contenta la chica abrasándolos muy animada y sorprendida.

-¡Maryi¿Con quien hablas?-llego Horo al recibidor.

-Amigos pero que sorpresa y párese que ustedes dos pilluelos ya encargaron un shamako-les dijo sorprendido y burlón el chico viendo la barriguita de Tamao que sobresaltaba de su vestidito rosa de tirantes.

-Bueno-dijeron la pareja riendo sonrojados entrando a la casa.

-Y donde esta Hao que no esta con ustedes?-le pregunto Horo a Yoh.

-Pues Veras-comenzó a decirle Yoh ñ.n

_-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-_

Hao disfrutaba de la brisita recorfortoria en la rama de un gigantesco árbol junto a un gran campote plantas donde viven los Crokopuls.

-Nunca pensé que hubiera tanta paz en este lugar-dijo con los ojos cerrados el shaman disfrutando de la paz.

Levemente abrió uno de sus ojos al oír el ruido de una voz.

-Y ahora que-Hao se sentó en la rama para distinguir de quien era esa voz tan dulce y frágil.

-¿Pilika?-susurro el shaman viendo a al chica que salía de unos arbustos, la miro detenidamente había cambiado mucho su desarrollo se notaba mucho tenia un cuerpo muy definido y sus celestes cabellos seguían largos, y sus ojos negros igual de inocentes.

-Creo que con estas plantas serán mas que suficientes para plantarlas junto a la casa-decía feliz la peli-celeste

-Ahora a plantare estas grandes-dijo viendo unas grandes plantas que tenia junto a un lugar reservado.

-¡Que tonta eres!-sonó la voz burlona el shaman del fuego.

-¿Eh?..¿Quien dijo eso?-dijo molesta.

-¡Aquí arriba!-le grito el shaman.

-¡HAO!... ¿que haces aquí? Y como te atreves a decirme tonta-le dijo muy enfadada la chica.

-Por que lo eres-le respondió desafiante el shaman del fuego riéndose.

-Pero que grosero-dijo mas molesta la peli-celeste.

-¿Yo, pero si tú te estas comportando como una niñita-

-Rrrrrrrr baja aquí para darte tu merecido-

-Ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-se burlo el chico peli-largo n-n.

-¡Que bajes!-le renegó la peli-celeste ¬¬.

-Deacuerdo-dijo Hao bajándose de un salto del gran árbol ¬.¬

-¡Como hiciste eso!-dijo sorprendida la chica OoO!

-Acaso quieres saber?-le dijo el chico acercándose al rostro de la chica con una maliciosa sonrisa –vv-.

-¿Que haces?...¡ALEJATE DE MI!-le grito Pilika lanzando su mano para darle una cachetada pero este le agarro la mano como una vez que izo lo mismo con Anna cuando le detuvo la mano.

-…Ja-ja-ja-ja-ja por que me temes Pilika, yo no muerdo—le dijo muy sonriente.

-Déjame en paz tonto-le dijo muy enfadada y sonrojada O))))O

-Te has convertido en una mujer muy sexy-le dijo el shaman con una picara sonrisa –vvv-

-Haa…¡ATREVIDO!-le grito sonrojada alejándose de él O))))O

-¿Te ayudo?-le dijo el shaman de fuego al ver las plantas de la chica, quien se disponía a plantarlas.

-¡NOOO! Ni que estuviera loca-dijo fastidiada la ainu.

-Bueno…tú te lo pierdes-dijo el shaman recostándose baja la copa del árbol.

**-_"Como se atreve es un pervertido"_-**pensaba Pilika tratando de levantar una de las grandes plantas.

-Mmmm…pesa mucho-decía la peli-celeste levantándola con dificultad asiéndolo en vano ya que se le soltó.

-¡OH… NO!-dijo la chica muy asustada x.x

-Ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja lo vez eres muy débil-se burlo Hao de ella n-n

-¡CALLATE! Esto no te incumbe-dijo la peli-celeste volviendo a sujetar la planta para levantarla con fuerza XxX

-Tengo que poder-decía Pilika XxX

-la planta de nuevo iba para abajo-¡OH…no!...no de nuevo-pero cuando menos se lo esperaba otras manos acariciaban las de ella para sostener la planta.

**-¡_Lo vez no puedes tú sola!_-**le dijo Hao quien la había ayudado arrodillándose detrás de ella para poder enseñarle como se sujetaba la dicha planta.

-_¡Hao!_-dijo sorprendida Pilika viendo la serenidad y seriedad en que le explicaba las cosas el shaman, sin remedio sus mejillas se empezaron a tornar de un color carmín u)))u

-Y después suavemente déjala caer suavemente en el agujero-en ese movimiento la mejilla de Hao se encontró con la de Pilika acariciándola suavemente; la chica sintió algo extraño en su corazón, sintió como sus latidos se asían fuertes y no dejaban de resonar.

**-_"Por que tubo que pasarme esto"_-**pensó la chica muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

_**ºCoNtiNuArAº?**_

_**:NOTAS FINALES: **que les pareció como siempre digo mas o menos espero sus comentarios en el próximo Cáp. Verán como los dos jóvenes se comportaran con las acciones del otro, en especial Pilika ya que se empezara a sentir atraída por el shaman del fuego y este la querrá no lo se….eso solo lo pueden saber en el otro Cáp. Saluuuuuuuu dejar reviews yo acepto de todo n-n_


	2. No me enfades por que me sonrojo

_**:NOTAS INICIALES: **Primeramente Shaman King no me pertenece ni sus personajes sino al Señor Takei….¡Hola! __aquí les traigo el segundo Cáp. Haber que pasa con Hao y Pilika ahora sheken y dejar reviews….yo asecto de todo…….****_

_**ºNO ME QUIERO ENAMORARº**_

**_:CAP.Nº2: NO ME ENFADES POR QUE ME SONROJO:_**

_-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-_

-Y después suavemente déjala caer suavemente en el agujero-en ese movimiento la mejilla de Hao se encontró con la de Pilika acariciándola suavemente; la chica sintió algo extraño en su corazón, sintió como sus latidos se asían fuertes y no dejaban de resonar.

**_-"Por que tubo que pasarme esto"-_**pensó la chica muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

_-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-_

-Bueno creo que yo te ayudare a cultivar las demás plantas-Le dijo el chico separándose de ella; Pilika no se incorporo de hecho su mano izquierda acaricio su mejilla con dulzura tocando el lugar donde había tocado la calida mejilla del shaman del fuego -))-

-_"Que haces apresúrate si quieres ver a Yoh y a Tamao"_-Le dijo Hao tomando entre sus manos las plantas restantes.

-¿Esas son mis plantas?-Salio del trance profundo la chica al ver como el shaman cargaba sus plantas o.ô

-¡Claro!; tú piensas que soy tan tonto como para andar con estas ridiculeces. Lo hago por que eres muy débil y no soportaras el peso-Se burlo el shaman con su peculiar sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Oye, Que no me digas tonta-Le dijo muy enfadada la peli-celeste incorporándose ¬¬+

-Si como no;-Le dijo con sarcasmo el peli-largo-¡Vamonos!-Le dijo el shaman empezando a caminar.

-Mmm-Murmuro Pilika muy enojada ¬¬+

Los dos chicos empezaron a caminar por el bosque hasta llegar a la casa de la ainu; iban muy callados y a Pilika no le agradaba ese ambiente tan hostil.

-Y dime como están Yoh y Tamao?-Le pregunto la chica de repente para salir del silencio en el que iban.

-¡Esos dos!...ja!..Te sorprenderás al saber que van a tener un hijo-Le dijo el chico sin importancia -.-

-¡QUE!... ¡Un bebe!... ¿Bromeas?... ¿En serio?-Le pregunto muy emocionada la chica ç-ç

-Hums que no!...si que se apresuraron-Dijo con burla el shaman n-n

-Pero es por que se aman; ¿Tú nunca te has enamorado?-Le pregunto la chica dudando ñ.ñ

-¡No!-Respondió sin interés el shaman.

-Pero tu viviste ase mas de 500 años y nunca has sentido lo hermoso que es el amor?-Le pregunto asombrada la chica o.ô

-…No me interesa por el momento…-Respondió el chico serenamente -.-

-Pues ni yo tampoco me eh enamorado; pero cuando hallé al chico indicado y si llegamos a casarnos no lo pensaría ni dos beses en tener a un bebe. _"Son tan lindos"_-Dijo ilusionada la chica posando sus manos en sus mejillas ç-ç

-¡Va!...eso es pura cursilerías-Respondió asiendo mueca de asco es shaman peli-largo ¬.¬

-Y tu no piensas tener hijos?-Le pregunto la chica muy inocentemente n-n

-¡No!-

-¿Por qué?-Le respondió la ainu muy asombrada ÔoÔ

-Por que solo las mujeres tienen hijos… ¡Tonta!; los hombres no-Le respondió el shaman con burla +-+

-¡Que cruel eres!-Respondió la chica con enojo ¬.¬+

_-¿Yo, pero si tu comenzaste y si tuviera esposa y me diera un hijo pues seria muy feliz ya que seria igual de fuerte y guapo al igual que yo_-Respondió el shaman serenamente con su típica risita maliciosa n-n

-Tú…ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-Rió Pilika con burla y diversión-Si como no ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-Siguió burlándose la peli-celeste nOn

-¿Acaso no te parezco tentador?-Le dijo el chico mirándola la con mirada picara y voz seductora –u-

-¿Eh?...O)))O!-Tartamudeo la chica sonrojándose con violencia sobresaltándose por la pregunta del shaman.

-¿Si acaso no te parezco sexy?-Le volvió a repetir de la misma manera el chico con mirada maliciosa –u-

-¡No!-Respondió disimulante la chica muy sonrojada mirando para otro lado -)))-

-Pues tú tienes unos bellos labios-Le respondió el chico muy feliz con picardía guiñándole un ojo.–vv-

**_-¡Sin vergüenza!_**-Le dijo Pilika jalándole el cabello al chico O))O/n-n

-¡Oye!-Le dijo Hao con molestias por el jalón de pelo x.x

-¡Te lo mereces por tonto!-Le dijo la chica muy enojada ¬¬

-Pero solo dije la verdad-Dijo el chico en pucheritos -3-

-¡Si; como no!-Dijo con sarcasmo la chica-_"Mis labios son lindos"_-Pensó Pilika sumiéndose en sus pensamientos -))-

-_"Acaso me estoy enamorando de Hao"…"NO"…"No puedo enamorarme de el; no de él"_-Pensó sonrojada la chica -)))-

-¡Oye!... ¿Pilika?... ¿Para donde vas si aquí es tu casa?; ¡Ya llegamos!-Le decía el shaman hablándole parado en el portón de entrada de su casa o.ô!

-¿Qué?-Dijo Pilika saliendo de golpe de sus pensamientos; ya estaba unos centímetros lejos de su casa ÔxÔ!

_-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-_

-¡Hay!...¡Tamao!...¡Yoh!-Decía la peli-celeste felicitando a los futuros padres ç-ç

-Gracias Pilika-Le agradeció feliz el castaño de audífonos naranjos n-n

-Gracias señorita Pilika-Dijo feliz la peli-rosa sonriéndole con alegría n-n

-Ya déjalos en paz los vas a asfixiar con tantas felicitaciones-Le dijo Horo a su hermana -.-

-Déjala; no puede evitarlo, es que hacen una pareja tan…-

-¡Tonta!-Finalizo la frase el shaman de cabellos largos que estaba en una pequeña mesa viendo televisión; interrumpiendo a Maryi antes de terminar su frase -.-

-No; lo que quise decir que hacen una pareja tan dulce-Dijo la chica muy contenta asiendo sonrojar a Yoh y a Tamao.

-¡Oh si!... ¡Como no!-Respondió sarcástico el shaman del fuego -.-

-Tú dices por que eres un amargado sin novia-Le dijo Pilika burlona posando sus manos en su cintura n-n

-Pues tú también _"Amargada"_-Le dijo el shaman picadamente –vv-

-¿Qué dijiste?-Le dijo muy enfadada Pilika con llamas en sus ojos +.+

-Que eres una amagada por que no tienes novio; ¡Como la vez!-Le dijo con sarcasmo –vv-

-¡Así!...pero soy muy bonita y a los chicos les gusto-Le dijo desafiante la chica –vv-

-**_"Eres muy fea"_**-Le dijo con burla el shaman con mirada maliciosa ¬u¬

-¿EH?...-Dijo Pilika con un tic en su ojo izquierdo -.+

-Si eres horribl…-No pudo continuar ya que Pilika le dijo una gran cachetada ¬¬ / O.O

-¡HAY!...Que te pasa?-Respondió el chico sobando sus mejilla molesto ¬¬

-¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO!-Le grito sollozando la peli-celeste yéndose corriendo hasta las escaleras y cerrar su puerta de un gran portazo ¬¬+

-¿Y a esta que le pasa?-Dijo Hao ¬¬

Todos se el quedaron viendo molestos diciéndole con la mirada **_"Es mejor que te disculpes con ella o sino"_**.

-¡Rayos!...si; si ya entendí… ¡Aguafiestas incomprendidos!-Dijo resignado Hao subiendo las escaleras con lentitud ¬.¬

-¡Haa!...Perdónalo Horo; ya sabes que Hao es así-Le pidió disculpas Yoh a su amigo por la actitud de su hermano mayor -.-

-No hay problema de todas formas se ira a disculpar con ella antes de que le de unas pataditas-Dijo el ainu igual de resignado -.-

_-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-_

Pilika lloraba con amarguita en su habitación que tonta fue al pensar que tal vez lo que había sentido ase algunos momentos por Hao aya sido amor

-_"Que tonta fui"_-Susurraba muy dolida Pilika acostada en su cama abrasando un cojín -.-

-¡PILIKA!-Oyó la voz del joven shaman ¬O¬!

-¡VETE!...no quiero hablar con tigo; ni mucho menos verte-Le murmuro molesta la ainu ¬¬

-De hecho aquí estoy-L e dijo Hao parado enfrente de su cama -.-

-¿COMO ENTRASTE?-Le pregunto asustada la chica Ò.Ò

-Por la ventana-Le respondió seriamente ¬¬

¡Déjame sola!... ¡Eres un idiota!-Le dijo furiosa incorporándose para quedar en frente del shaman ¬¬+

**_-"Perdóname"_**-Le respondió serenamente el shaman del fuego con mirada relajada ¬-¬

_-¿Perdonarte?...pues de hecho no lo are; y sabes po…_-Pilika no pudo continuar; el moreno la había abrasado as su pecho con fuerza y delicadeza O))O / ¬-¬

-¿Que crees que haces?-Le pregunto la chica muy sonrojada y mas asombrada O)))O

-¡Disculpándome!; que mas-Le susurro el chico acariciando la larga cabellera de la chica. Ella estaba tiesa y muy sonrojada, de nuevo su corazón empezó a palpitar con una fuerza bruta.

**_-"No; no me quiero enamorar de él… no de él"_**-Pensó la chica muy sonrojada abrasada al pecho del shaman -))))-

**_:CoNtInUaRa: _**

**_:NOTAS FINALES: _**_que les pareció como siempre digo mas o menos espero sus comentarios en el próximo Cáp. Haber que pasa con esta parejita si quieren saber dejar reviews y nos vemos en el otro Cáp. Saluuuuuuuu dejar reviews yo acepto de todo n-n _

**_ºAGRADESIENTOS A LOS REVIEWS DEº _**

****

**_+SAPHIR NEYRAUD, NANITA - LA SOCIA, MITSUKI TAO, TACOMA, LILIBLACK40, FAN SHAMAN KING, YOH AZAKURA6, MARYNES, SPENELY ASAKURA, Y TAMAO DE ASAKURA+ _**

****

**_ºGRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS SUS OPINIONES SERAN ESCUCHADAS, GRACIAS POR SUS APOYOSº_******


End file.
